Green Arrow VS Hawkeye
Green Arrow VS Hawkeye is the upcoming 56th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Green Arrow from DC Comics and Hawkeye from Marvel Comics. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Green Arrow (*Cues: Planting The Fields - Robin Hood*) Boomstick: Allow me to tell you of the tale an archer garbed in green who brought justice to the rich and championed the poor, I of course speak of the legendary outlaw named... Oliver Queen! What? You think I meant Robin Hood? Come on. (*Cues: Justice League Unlimited - Intro Theme*) Wiz: Oliver was the son of Robert and Moira Queen, billionare owners of the weapon technology development company Queen Industries in Star City. Oliver was on track to inherit to family business and fortune, but it all ended up coming much sooner than anyone expected. Boomstick: While on a safari which apparently rich people just do all the time, Oliver's parents were murdered by lions. No I'm not kidding, but hey, Mom got off a wicked head-shot before she went out. Wiz: The family fortune and business were now in Oliver's hands. However, desperate to forget the horrible trauma of his parents' death by lions, he turned to a lifestyle of booze and debauchery. Boomstick: Ah the best way to cope, until one day where he partied so hard he fell off his private yacht, hate it when that happens! Eventually he washed up on the shore of a lone island, Tom Hanks style. Wiz: Desperate to survive, Oliver knew he must resort to the archery training taught to him by his late father. He assembled a make shift bow and over time gained an uncanny accuracy with the weapon. With each successful kill, Oliver's self reliance grew, transforming the once irresponsible playboy into a capable survivor. Boomstick: And just in time! Turns out the island was home to a massive drug smuggling operation. How he didn't find them earlier is beyond me, but whatever. (*Cues: Arrow Season 1 - Five Years*) Wiz: With nothing but his hunter's instincts and some newly improvised Trick Arrows, Oliver brought down the dealers, radioed in a rescue, and returned to Star City a new man. With a newfound taste for justice, Oliver vowed he will no longer waste his talents and use them to protect the innocent. To do this he would have to become someone else, something else, he became the Green Arrow. Hawkeye Wiz: A Hero can come from anywhere, from the streets of New York, the depths of space or a tiny rural town in Iowa. Boomstick: But growing up in the middle of nowhere wasn't easy for 13 year old Clint Barton. Turns out his dad had some bad habits like being an alcoholic, or beating the shit out of his sons Clint and Barney . Wiz: After years of abuse, Clint longed to fight back and defend his family from his violent father. Boomstick: Obviously too much to ask of a 13 year old child. Luckily enough, his dad's car did the job for him, along with a big tree. Remember, kids, drinking and driving is not okay. I mean, do you want this to be you? That's what I thought. Wiz: Orphaned by DWI Clint and Barney had a second chance at a family and were adopted by a new dad....who was just as bad at the first. Boomstick: Maybe even more. Dad Number 2 tried to run him down with his car. Wiz: Until they were rescued by circus performers Jacques and Buck , who took them under their wing and into the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. Boomstick: These guys saw potential in Clint's natural bow and arrow talent and began his archery training. Clint's skills rose rapidly and he soon took to the stage as Hawkeye, the trick shooter. Wiz: In only one year, Hawkeye became a master at his craft, but a rift formed between teacher and student when he discovered Jacques was stealing money from the circus and training his brother Barney to be a thief. Boomstick: Turns out, the two heroes who rescued them were actually super-villains. What's with these kids luck? I mean, did they open an umbrella inside which scared a black cat to dart under a ladder which fell and broke a mirror and reflecting the sun's rays to burn down a field of four leaf clovers? Like what happens next, does the brother just spontaneously combust after winning the lottery? Death Battle Results Trivia * This is the sixteenth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The last 15 were Haggar VS Zangief , Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, and Mega Man VS Astro Boy. ** This does not include Goku VS Superman 2. * This fight is the eighth fight between a Disney and a Warner character and the sixth fight between a Marvel and a DC character. ** This is the fourth fight between a Justice League member and an Avenger. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles